Ned Toxon
Summary Ned Toxon is an OC created by EliminatorVenom. Ned Toxon is a known street fighter on England, having beaten many skilled martial artists, even the ones who knew Wushu techniques. Due to his overconfidence, he joined the Mortal Kombat tournment, and was beaten by Johnny Cage. After a good time recovering and training, Ned Toxon later was found by Scorpion and fought him. Seeing his talent, Scorpion spared his life and started training him to join the Shirai Ryu clan, and got a new nickname that he uses for operations and for ninja training, Toxic Snake. Appearance and Personality Ned is a caucasian average man with green spiky hair, on the typical "punk" style. He measures 1,80 m and he weighs 78 kg, and appears to be quite muscular, toughened up by his street fighting. He has brown eyes and a notably cruel smirk, and he has many scars and marks over his body. After his training with Scorpion, his skin became darker, and he became significantly bigger and more muscular. His usual attire, pre-Shirai Ryu training, consisted of a sleveless open black jacket, loose jeans with a steel chain being used as a belt and leather boots, and he also had metallic spiked bands on his wrists. After his Shirai Ryu training, his attire changed completly. He started to wear a lightweight steel armor with yellow cloth on it, very similiar to a sleveless tunic, black-and-yellow padded pants and boots with yellow steel pads. On his head, he wears a special metal mask that covers his mouth and hides most of his face, showing only his cheeks, some parts of his head and his hair. His eyes are covered by red lens. Initially, Ned was shown to be a good-humoured and friendly, altough cruel, rebellious and brutal man. After being beaten by Johnny Cage, he also shown resentment towards the actor, altough he forgiven him later. After training with Scorpion, Ned got more serious and much more disciplined, but he kept his cruel and friendly personality. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-A | 8-C Name: Edward Kennedy Hurter, nicknamed as Ned Toxon and Toxic Snake. Origin: Mortal Kombat novelization. Gender: Male. Age: 19. Classification: Street fighter human. Atack Potency: Wall Level '''(Doesn't focuses on destructive capacities; Said to be able to easily break down walls by throwing people there or by slamming his body there). | '''Building Level (His Urban Slicer were strong enough to destroy siege towers). Range: Melee range; Enchanced with extended chain. Much higher with UZI. Speed: Peak Human w/ Superhuman+ reactions. (Stated to be able to react at Mach 1 speeds). | Low Superhuman w/ Subsonic reactions/combat speed (Outran & speedblitzed Tarkatan warriors). Lifting Strength: Peak Human. (Managed to lift & throw Johnny Cage around). Striking Power: Class MJ. | Class MJ+ (Exchanged blows with a strong Tarkatan Warrior). Class GJ with Urban Slicer. Durability: Room level (Tanked BOG Johnny Cage chi enchanced hits). | Small Building+ Level (Casually tanked axe slashes from a strong Tarkatan Warrior; Resisted being crushed by a boulder thrown by a catapult), possibly higher (Managed to survive being impaled by a ballista dart on the belly). Stamina: Very high (Kept fighting Johnny Cage for a good time). | Higher (Fought with the scarce Shirai Ryu clan against a whole Tarkatan group). Standard Equipment: A chain, small bombs, combat knives. | A pair of bowie knives, kunais, TNT sticks, a chain with a scythe on the end of it, a katana, a UZI. Intelligence: Experient fighter and craftsman, a little above than average otherwise. After training with Scorpion, skilled with Ninjutsu and Judo, stealthy, good battle tactician. Powers and Abilities: Skilled craftsman, skilled hand-to-hand fighter, good aim, enchanced strength, speed, durability and reflexes. | Minor to Mid-tier Poison Manipulation, Minor Nitrogen Manipulation, Resistance to Diseases & Thermal Conditions, skilled swordsman, stealthy. Weakness: Human weaknesses, overconfident. | Human weaknesses. Feats: None notable. Notable Attacks/Techniques: (PRE-SHIRAI RYU TRAINING) Choke: Chokes the enemy with the chain, strong enough to quickly knock out people. Knife Throw: Throws knife on a surprisingly straight line. Urban Shoulder: Ned dashes to the enemy, hitting him/her with the shoulder. Ned already broke through walls using that technique. (POST SHIRAI RYU TRAINING) Urban Slicer: Learnt after training with Scorpion; Ned jumps into the air and slashes with outworldy brutality and strength, able to easily slice through common iron and cause notable damage to steel. Toxic Mist: Emits a poisonous mist from the mouth, able to easily take out & kill even Tarkatan Soldiers. Venom Spit: Spits a venomous substance from the mouth, infecting superhuman poision on anyone who gets hit. That poison was strong enough to affect even Scorpion. Nitrogen Breath: Ned barfs a nitrogen-composed fog, instantly transforming anyone who is front of him into fake ice. However, durable enough people (Like Scorpion) may resist the effect and only be partially affected (Get dizzy and hurt, as examples). Toxic Bullets: Ned shoots a flurry of bullets from the Uzi, all of them infected with deadly toxins. Due to the piercing nature of the bullets, the toxins can easily envenom someone. Shattering Bullets: Ned shoots a flurry of bullets from the Uzi, all of them containing nytrogen gas. It can freeze one's organs and inner body with utter ease. Others Notable Victories: N/A Notable Losses: N/A Inconclusive Matches: N/A Key: Pre-Shirai Ryu training | Post-Shirai Ryu training. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Tier 9 Category:Martial Artists Category:Humans Category:Neutral Characters Category:Knife Users Category:Sword Users Category:Tier 8 Category:EVenom's Pages Category:Ninjas